neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grax
Highman 'Grax of Baldur '(September 19th, 1418--) a mindflayer sorcerer, is the chairman of the Absolute Dictatorship of Orc in Baldur and the supreme leader of the Revolution of 1441. He wrote a book of his account of the revolution, Comentarii de Bello Populi. His official motto is "Change, Hope and Peace." Not much is known about Grax personally, other than that he is ruthless in his rule yet nevertheless capable of uniting vary different factions of disenfranchised interest groups. Over the course of six seasons, his title changed from Sir to Councilman to Chairman and finally to Highman and Absolute Dictator. He is of genius-level intellect, even by Illithid standards. His top lieutenants are Xoth, Brezcar, Pyotar Umarov, Malicor, Marcus Fairlan, and Time-Shifted Baudin Dommilan. In Retro Eon Grax was a player character in Season Thirteen, which found him in the senior year of his terminal degree at The Vargus School. He was the constant prefect of the Macavian society due to his insanely high GPA. He played chess and generally preferred to keep to himself when not bossing around the younger Macavians. He was a favored student of Rystil Macavia, whose giant thesis desk he used throughout the year. He used to protect Pyotar before Pyotar got all crazy. Ethan disliked him due to their political disagreements. Grax became fast friends with Icania Vandril, whom he nicknamed Kanye, and who may have given him the first ideas for a giant robot army. He bought the assistance of Helga by promising to write a letter to Rystil Macavia at the end of the year praising Helga, who felt underappreciated in the Macavians as a divine caster. Despite his skills as a tactician and experience as a leader, he was effectively blocked from official leadership in the Pentagon Challenge due to his race. In episode two he was set up (apparently) by a young Pyotar in a complicated scheme we're still working out. While his psionics had barely developed through most of his schooling, he gained access to many of them while giving a gloating speech mocking Pyotar. Near the end of the Challenge, he received a pair of enchanted dueling pistols as a good-will present from Malicor, who expressed interest in his application to join the Baldur army. He also received a letter from his brother Xoth, informing him that he was one of five illithids selected by the Mothers to serve in an experiment to determine which of them is Xenteroth. Assuming the party won the last challenge, he presumably got a massive Int boost, finished his dissertation, wrote the letter he promised to write (Rystil probably didn't read it), joined the Baldur army, and kept Kanye on speed dial when it was time to run and flail to Mechanus. But that is all speculation. He appears to solve puzzles approximately one minute slower than Ashra. In Current Eon Grax has served as a recurring villain in Eon Prime since Season One, Episode Four, when there was a (possibly staged) assassination attempt by Aura Larellian of the Circle of the True, who attempted to kill him while he was staying at an inn in Landover, Baldur. He used this assassination attempt to justify marching his Grand Army of the Senate into Baldur (City) after which the Revolution of 1441 began promptly with the Ride of Nerull. The company barely escaped death at the hands of his soldiers in Episode Five. The party successfully assassinated Grax during the season finale of Season Three and the season premiere of Season Five. Claiming credit for the assassination were Aura Larellian of the Circle of the True, Tyro Avampour, Claire The Deadly on behalf of the Assassin's Guild, and several members of The Company including Ulfgar, Dread Pirate Gauve, Fab Dick, and several others. Although this assassination was only temporary and Grax was quickly brought back to life, the attack provided such a serious disruption to the revolutionary chain of command that it probably directly caused the end of the Malvont Campaign in December of 1442. The party recovered a letter from Grax to Marcus Fairlan which was hidden inside a cryptex found on Marcus's body. Marcus had clearly already read the letter, which revealed that Grax had a spy in Shadowwing, Inc. during their time in the Ruins of Eldergrin. It linked Ethan's original name with Shadowwing, Inc., and implied that he also is aware Shadowwing is not the company's original name. The letter also expressed concern that the party had learned that a portfolio was in play, and commanded Marcus to retrieve Ethan. In February of 1443, Baldur was liberated. Official word is that Grax fled with his armies on warships and is heading for the Southern Continent. Anahita confirmed that the armies left and Grax was with them, but did not know whether they were still on the ocean and whether Grax remained with them. According to Sil'meelen's Sending in early April, Grax and his forces have landed in Corinth. According to Anahita, no they didn't. Current evidence instead points to them being near Port Townsend. Grax was on Mechanus in November 1443 with Xoth, a massive robot army, and Xenteroth. Category:Villains Category:Political Figures Category:Baldur People